


Bedtime Stories & Fairytales

by Pyracantha



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an ebook compliant cover for the scifigrl47 stories "Bedtime Stories & Nightmares" and "Fairytales & Clockwork Hearts". I combined them because they match to me and having them downloaded with a cover is nice!<br/>You can follow me at shout-cast.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories & Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tales and Clockwork Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830616) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



Fairytales & Clockwork Hearts : [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830616)  
Bedtime Stories & Nightmares : [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571547)

[](http://i.imgur.com/TrVr31v.jpg)

Click the thumbnail for actual image at correct size.


End file.
